I'll Be There For You
by Fairy
Summary: Pyro runs into big problems.


Lyrics to "I'll Be There For You" by BSB  
  
I'll hold you, hold you  
Love you, love you  
I'll never let your love go  
Let you go, let you go  
For always, for always  
I'll stay, I'll stay  
Just look in my eyes  
And you'll know,baby  
  
I'll be there for you  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
Girl, I've got forever inside  
For all of my life  
I'll be there for you  
  
Don't ever doubt  
Your trust in me  
I'll give you my heart  
So honestly  
Deep in my soul  
Baby, you'll find the truth  
I'll never change  
Girl I promise you  
  
I'll hold you, hold you lady  
Love you, love you lady  
I'll never let your love go  
Never let you go, let you go  
For always, for always  
I'll stay, I'll stay  
Just look in my eyes  
  
And you'll know  
  
Nothing and no one can tear us apart  
You'll always be here inside my heart  
And just as sure as the stars shine above  
No matter what happens, you can count on my love  
  
  
That's not all of the lyrics but those are the ones that go with the FF the best.  
  
And, now it's time for the FF. If there's anything you think I should change then let me know.  
  
  
I'll Be There For You  
  
By: Fairy and Pyro  
  
  
  
Pyro walked slowly down the street as it started to rain. Little did she know she was being followed. She sighed and drowned out her surroundings. She was not having a good day. It started raining harder. Someone grabbed her from behind and clamped their hand over her mouth to stifle her scream. Pyro tried to break free but the person was too strong. The shadowy figure dragged her away.  
  
  
  
Bumlets came into the bunkroom drying off his hair.  
  
Pyro kept struggling to break free.  
  
  
  
Fairy was sitting on her bunk daydreaming.  
  
Soon Pyro was dragged into an alley.  
  
  
  
"Hey Fairy." Bumlets greeted.  
  
  
  
Pyro froze; she didn't know what to do.  
  
"Hi Bumlets." She'd been daydreaming about him.  
  
Pyro's captor trapped her against a wall.  
  
  
  
"How was selling?" Bumlets asked.  
  
Pyro squinted to see who he was but she couldn't really tell.  
  
"Good." Fairy replied.  
  
Finally he stepped out of the shadows.  
  
  
  
"That's good. Got any plans for tonight?" Bumlets asked.  
  
Pyro's hands were shaking.  
  
  
Fairy shook her head.  
  
It was Pyro's ex-boyfriend, Snow.  
  
  
"Wanna hang out or something?" Bumlets asked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Pyro said.  
  
  
"Sure." Fairy smiled.  
  
"I miss ya." Snow said.  
  
  
"Great." Bumlets said sitting on his bunk.  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't miss you. So, leave." Pyro said.  
  
  
Fairy smiled to herself.  
  
"I don't think so." Snow said.  
  
  
Bumlets smiled at Fairy.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" Pyro shouted.  
  
  
"Thanks, Bums." Fairy said quietly.  
  
Snow stepped closer.  
  
  
Bumlets scanned through the day's newspaper.  
  
"Don't you understand? I don't want you!" Pyro said.  
  
  
  
Fairy wrote in her journal.  
  
"I want you." Snow smirked.  
  
  
Bumlets grinned as he glanced over to Fairy.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't love me. We certainly figured that out when I caught you kissing that other girl." Pyro said.  
  
  
Fairy could feel his eyes upon her and tried to hide a smile.  
  
"I'm not with her anymore, I love you." Snow said.  
  
  
"It's raining pretty hard out there." Bumlets said.  
  
"No, you don't. You don't even know what love is." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Fairy said shyly.  
  
"Yes, I do." Snow told her.  
  
  
"I pity anyone who has to be out there." Bumlets said.  
  
"Will you just leave me alone? I want nothing to do with you, you stupid jerk!" Pyro said.  
  
  
Fairy nodded in agreement.  
  
"Don't be this way, darlin'." Snow said sweetly.  
  
  
"At least we're nice and warm in here." Bumlets smiled.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"Mmhmm." Fairy said. "I like being here with you."  
  
Snow frowned.  
  
  
  
"I like being with you." Bumlets said.  
  
Pyro shoved Snow.  
  
  
"Really? That's so sweet." She said.  
  
Snow grabbed Pyro's wrist.  
  
  
"Well, you're sweet." Bumlets smirked.  
  
"Let go of me, now!" Pyro shouted.  
  
  
  
Fairy blushed at this adorable comment.  
  
"No." He said plainly.  
  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Bumlets asked.  
  
"You better let go!" Pyro said.  
  
  
  
Fairy shrugged.  
  
"No." Snow said again.  
  
  
"We can just hang out here." Bumlets suggested.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Pyro asked.  
  
  
Fairy nodded in agreement.  
  
"You to be my girl." Snow said.  
  
  
  
"Good." Bumlets said.  
  
"Well, that ain't gonna happen ever again." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"Wanna jist talk?" Fairy said.  
  
"C'mon Sweetface, reconsider." Snow said, still holding onto her.  
  
  
  
"Sure." Bumlets replied.  
  
"Don't call me Sweetface, you idiot." Pyro said trying to pull away from him.  
  
  
"What about?" Fairy asked.  
  
  
  
Snow was now getting angry.  
  
  
"It doesn't matter." Bumlets replied.  
  
"Why don't you just leave me alone? I can't stand you." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
Fairy laughed. "Um . . . I don't know."  
  
"Listen to me ya little bitch, youse gonna be me goil!" Snow said.  
  
  
"Well, have you heard anything new and exciting lately?" Bumlets asked.  
  
"I am not gonna be your girl." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"Not really." Fairy replied.  
  
Snow slapped her hard across the face.  
  
  
"What have you been up to lately?" Bumlets asked.  
  
Pyro felt a tear form in her eye but that didn't stop her from pulling away from him and punching him in the jaw.  
  
  
"Living." Fairy half smiled.  
  
Snow tripped her and then kicked her on the stomach as she laid on the ground.  
  
  
  
"Yeah but what else?" He asked with a smile.  
  
Pyro slowly got up. "You think this is gonna make me go back to you? You are so stupid." She said.  
  
  
  
"Nothing really. Journaling, daydreaming." Fairy said.  
  
Snow punched her in the face, splitting her lip.  
  
  
  
"What have you been daydreaming about?" Bumlets asked.  
  
Pyro put her hand over her bleeding lip.  
  
  
  
Fairy blushed and giggled.  
  
"Now listen to me, you'll be my girl, or else." Snow said.  
  
  
Bumlets smiled.  
  
"Or else what?" Pyro asked.  
  
  
  
"Well . . . you'll just laugh." Fairy said.  
  
"You'll be sorry." Snow said.  
  
  
  
"No, I won't. I promise." Bumlets said.  
  
"I'm not gonna be your girl." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"You, actually." Fairy said. She smiled.  
  
Snow slapped her again.  
  
  
"Really? Well, I gotta tell you something." Bumlets said.  
  
"That's not gonna work." Pyro said as she punched him in the stomach.  
  
  
  
"What?" Fairy asked.  
  
Snow grabbed both her wrists and pinned her against the cold brick wall.  
  
  
"I've been daydreaming about you." Bumlets said.  
  
"Just leave now!" Pyro shouted.  
  
  
"Really?" Fairy asked happily.  
  
"No." Snow said stubbornly.  
  
  
"Yeah." Bumlets blushed.  
  
"What don't you understand about me not wanting to be with you?" Pyro said.  
  
  
  
Fairy grinned.  
  
"I don't take no for an answer." Snow said.  
  
  
  
Bumlets smiled.  
  
"Well, this time you're just gonna have to." Pyro said pushing him.  
  
  
  
"You're sweet." Fairy said.  
  
Snow still had a hold on her wrists and yanked hard on her left.  
  
  
  
"Thanks, so are you." Bumlets said.  
  
Pyro pulled away from him. "Just get out of here, now." She said.  
  
  
Fairy grinned.   
  
"Fine." Snow let go of her wrist.  
  
  
Bumlets got up and sat next to her. "I gotta ask you something." He said.  
  
Pyro ran down the alley and ran towards the lodging house. She kept looking back to make sure she wasn't being followed.  
  
  
  
Fairy gave him her attention.  
  
Someone bumped into Pyro.  
  
  
  
"Well, would you be my girl?" Bumlets asked.  
  
Pyro looked up. Her wrists were bruised and her lip was bleeding and she had tears in her eyes.  
  
  
  
Fairy had waited so long for those words to come from his mouth. "Yes." She said.  
  
"Pyro!" It was Spot. "What the hell happened?"  
  
  
Bumlets smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"He came after me." Pyro said, barely able to speak.  
  
  
  
Fairy went into a sort of daze, like a dreamland.  
  
"Who?" Spot asked.  
  
  
Bumlets smiled.  
  
"Snow." Pyro said as more tears started flowing. She never usually was the type to cry.  
  
  
  
"Oh Bumlets!" Fairy hugged him with a grin.  
  
"Snow?" Spot asked.  
  
  
"I've waited so long to do that." Bumlets smirked.  
  
"My ex boyfriend." Pyro said. She was shivering.  
  
  
"Aww . . . I love you Bumlets." Fairy said.  
  
"C'mere." Spot said.  
  
  
  
"I love you, too." Bumlets said.  
  
Pyro moved a little closer to Spot.  
  
  
  
"How long have you felt like this?" Fairy questioned.  
  
"Let's get you back to Brooklyn and get ya cleaned up." Spot said.  
  
  
  
"A long time." Bumlets said. "What about you?"  
  
"Ok." Pyro nodded wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
  
  
"A long time." Fairy said back.  
  
"Shhhhh . . . "Spot soothed. "Everything's gonna be ok."  
  
  
  
Bumlets smiled and put his arm around her.  
  
"It's not gonna be ok. He's gonna come back." Pyro said.  
  
  
Fairy leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm glad I'm you're goil." She smiled.  
  
Spot wrapped his arms around Pyro, something he usually wouldn't do, but it seemed like the best thing for him to do at the moment. "I won't let 'im hoit ya."  
  
"Me too." Bumlets said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Spot, it just scares me. Usually, something like this wouldn't scare me but I know what he's capable of." Pyro said.  
  
  
Fairy drifted off to sleep.  
  
"I won't let him hoit ya! It's gonna be ok." Spot said.  
  
  
Bumlets smiled and held her in his arms.  
  
"I feel so helpless." Pyro said shivering.  
  
  
  
Bumlets awakened fairy later.  
  
Spot hugged her close. "Let's get ya back to Brooklyn and cleaned up."  
  
  
  
Bumlets smiled. "Hey. Did you have a nice nap?" He asked.  
  
"All right." Pyro said.  
  
Fairy smiled and nodded. She'd been dreaming about him.  
  
They walked silently back to Brooklyn. When they arrived, Spot told Pyro to lie down on his bed.   
  
  
  
"What were you dreaming about?" Bumlets asked.  
  
Pyro slowly lay down. It hurt her to move too much.  
  
  
  
"Who said I was dreaming about anything?" Fairy asked, surprised at his question.  
  
Spot brought back a wet cloth. He wiped the blood from her lip and the dirt from her face.   
  
  
"No one. It's just that usually when people sleep, they dream." Bumlets said.  
  
Pyro flinched with pain.  
  
  
Fairy laughed. "Well . . . guess." She smiled.  
  
  
Bumlets smiled. "Was it about selling papes?" He asked.  
  
"I'm in so much pain." Pyro said letting the tears flow freely.  
  
  
"Nope." She said with a grin.  
  
Spot took her hands in his. "It's ok. I won't let anyone hoit ya."  
  
  
"Hmm... was it about a person?" Bumlets asked.  
  
"I can't believe this happened." Pyro said.  
  
  
Fairy nodded. "Getting close."  
  
"So tell me exactly what happened again." Spot said.  
  
  
  
"Was it about one of the newsies?" Bumlets asked.  
  
"I was just walking when someone grabbed me and pulled me into an alley. I looked and saw him. He kept saying how he wanted me to be his girl again but I could never go back to him, no after all of the terrible things he's put me through. So, it started to get violent but I was putting up a fight, too. I wasn't gonna let him hurt me." Pyro said, shaking.  
  
  
  
"Yes." Fairy said.  
  
Spot wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her close to him. "No one is gonna hoit ya again." He comforted. "If dey try dey'll have all a' Brooklyn an' Manhattan to deal wit'."  
  
  
"Was it about... me?" Bumlets asked with a smile on his face.  
  
Pyro just kept crying. "Thank you, Spot." She managed to say.  
  
  
  
"Yay! You got it!" Fairy laughed. She kissed him on the lips. Little did she know that Blink had seen them.  
  
"Pyro," Spot said. "Can I ask ya somethin'?"  
  
  
  
"It's looks like Bumlets got himself a goil." Blink said.   
  
  
  
"I got the most beautiful goil on the face of this earth." Bumlets said.  
  
"Yeah." Pyro nodded.  
  
  
  
Fairy blushed. "Oh! Heya Blink. Didn't see ya dere."  
  
  
"For a long time I've been wanting ta ask ya dis. Will ya be me goil?" Spot said.  
  
  
"Hey guys." Blink said. Bumlets smiled at Fairy.  
  
"How long have you been watching?" Fairy asked him.  
  
  
  
Pyro just looked at him. She was confused and didn't know what to say. Finally, she decided on an answer. "I'd love to." She said.  
  
"Long enough." Blink said.  
  
  
Spot hugged her and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"How long?" Fairy asked again.  
  
  
"A few minutes." Blink shrugged.  
  
For that moment, Pyro felt safe and didn't want it to end.  
  
  
  
Fairy laughed. "I guess you've already guessed what's goin' on."  
  
"Now go to sleep." Spot said softly. "Ya need yer rest."  
  
"Yeah, I figured it out." Blink nodded.  
  
Pyro fell asleep in Spot's arms.  
  
  
  
"You wanna come to Medda's tonight?" Fairy asked. "Bumlets and I are goin'."  
  
Spot watched over her as she slept.  
  
  
  
"Sure." Blink said.   
  
  
  
"Hopefully the rain will let up soon so we can leave." Bumlets said.  
  
Pyro smiled in her sleep. It was the first time she smiled that day.  
  
  
  
"OK, I gotta go to Brooklyn to say hello to Pyro." Fairy said. She hadn't heard the news yet.  
  
  
  
"Want me to come with you?" Bumlets asked.  
  
  
  
"Shoah." Fairy said. "You comin', Blink?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Blink said.   
  
  
  
"All right. Let's go now." Bumlets said. They all headed out in the rain. Bumlets put his arm around Fairy. They ran as fast as they could. Soon the bridge was in sight. "We're almost there." Bumlets said. Fairy sighed in relief as they walked up the steps. She opened the door. Bumlets looked over and saw Pyro sleeping in Spot's arms. He nudged Fairy.  
  
  
  
"Spot? Pyro?" Fairy said quietly. She noticed the bruises on Pyro's face. "Oh no, what happened?" She said in a worried voice.  
  
Pyro opened her eyes and looked around the room.  
  
  
  
"Pyro!" Fairy exclaimed. "What happened?"  
  
  
  
"It was Snow." Pyro said quietly.  
  
  
  
"Oh no." Fairy said. She knew all about Snow.  
  
  
  
"He came after me." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"Oh God." Fairy said. "Are you ok?"  
  
  
  
"It's kinda weird because I've never felt better." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"Did I miss somethin'?" Fairy questioned.  
  
  
  
"I think we all missed something." Bumlets said. Blink nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I think you did." Pyro said smiling at Spot.  
  
  
  
"She's me goil." Spot smiled.  
  
Fairy's jaw dropped.  
  
  
  
"This day is just full of surprises." Blink said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Spot's girl." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"What do ya mean full of surprises?" Fairy asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, first it was you and Bumlets and now it's Spot and Pyro." Blink said.  
  
"You and Bumlets?" Pyro asked Fairy.  
  
  
  
Fairy nodded.  
  
  
  
"Yep." Bumlets said wrapping his arm around Fairy's waist.  
  
"That's great." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"So what happened? Why did Snow come aftah ya?" Fairy said.  
  
  
  
"He said that he wanted me to be his girl again. But, of course I said no." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"Poor thing!" Fairy cried.  
  
  
  
"It's all right now. Luckily, I ran into Spot." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
Fairy grinned.  
  
  
  
"Well, we wanted to know if you would wanna come to Medda's with us but it looks like you're too hurt to come." Bumlets said.  
  
"I wanna go and it doesn't hurt that much anymore but there's that chance that Snow would be there." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"Ya bettah stay heah den." Spot said. He really hoped she'd listen this time since she usually didn't.  
  
  
  
"But, that doesn't mean that he will be there. I think I'm gonna go." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?" Spot said.  
  
  
  
"I'm sure." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
They all started walking to Medda's. The rain had slowed down a little now. Bumlets stayed close to Fairy. As they opened the doors, the noise of the crowd swarmed around them.  
  
  
  
"Let's try to find a place to sit." Blink said.  
  
  
  
They searched for seats.  
  
  
  
"This way." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
They sat down in some empty seats. Someone tapped Pyro on the shoulder. Pyro turned around.  
  
  
  
"Heya Sweetface." She was greeted by the voice of the person she least wanted to see, Snow.  
  
  
  
"Just leave me alone, Snow." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"You are not wanted here." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"I can come here whenever I want."  
  
  
  
"But, don't come over to me. I don't want anything to do with you." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"Too bad." He smirked.   
  
  
  
"You think that hurting me is gonna make me go back to you? You are wrong." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"I ain't gonna hoit ya." He said.   
  
  
  
"That's right because I'm not gonna let you touch me." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"What're you doin' heah, Conlon." Snow said nastily.  
  
  
  
"He's here with me." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"As in, you're his goil?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"I'll kill ya, Conlon." He glared at Spot.  
  
  
  
"Just leave us alone." Pyro said standing up.  
  
  
  
"Wait." He said.  
  
  
  
"Wait? For what? Just leave." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"No." He said. "Not until I have a fair fight with Conlon."  
  
  
  
"It's a fight you won't win so just leave." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"No," He turned to Spot. "Step outside."  
  
  
  
"No! Just leave him alone! If you wanna fight then fight me." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"No, Pyro." Spot said. "You're already hoit. C'mon Snow."  
  
  
  
"Spot, I don't want you to fight. I don't wanna drag you into this." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"No, you're me goil an' I'se supposed ta fight fer ya." Spot said.  
  
  
  
"I can fight for myself." Pyro said punching Snow in the jaw.  
  
  
  
"Pyro! Stop!" Spot shouted. "Let's go Snow." He walked out the door with Snow, Pyro, Fairy, Bumlets and Blink all close behind.  
  
  
  
"Spot wait! Before you fight, there's something I gotta tell ya." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah?" Spot asked.  
  
  
  
"I love you." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
Spot smiled. "I love you." He told her.  
  
  
  
"Just don't go getting hurt." Pyro said kissing Spot on the lips.  
  
  
  
"I won't." He said. He walked towards Snow.   
  
  
  
"Come on, Conlon." Snow said.  
  
  
  
Spot took a swing at Snow's jaw. Snow retaliated with a punch to Spot's stomach. Spot doubled over for a few seconds and then kicked Snow where it counts. Snow fell to the ground but quickly got back to his feet, punching Spot in the jaw.  
  
  
  
"Ow!" Spot exclaimed.  
  
  
  
Snow smirked. "You ain't gonna get my goil." He said, punching Spot in the face again.  
  
  
  
"Your goil?!" He punched Snow twice in the stomach and once in the jaw.  
  
  
  
Snow lay on the ground. Spot kicked him in the ribs.  
  
  
  
Snow got up and walked off. "This ain't over yet, Conlon." He cried out.  
  
  
  
Spot laughed. Pyro ran to Spot and hugged him.  
  
  
  
"Great job!" Fairy said.  
  
"Thanks." Said Spot.  
  
  
  
"Let's go back inside." Bumlets said taking Fairy by the hand.  
  
  
  
The others followed as they went to the lodging house. Bumlets sat next to Fairy and put his arm around her. She smiled. They were still a bit damp. Bumlets held Fairy close.  
  
  
  
"It's cold." Fairy said.  
  
  
  
"I'll keep you warm." Bumlets said.  
  
  
  
Fairy smiled and went to sleep. Bumlets kissed her on the forehead.  
  
  
  
The next morning Fairy awoke to sunlight pouring in through the Lodging House window.  
  
  
  
Bumlets looked at her and smiled. "Good morning." He said.  
  
  
  
"Mornin'" She replied with a yawn.  
  
  
  
"How did you sleep?" Bumlets asked.  
  
  
  
"Good."  
  
  
  
"That's good. You wanna sell with me today?" Bumlets said.  
  
  
  
"Shoah." She said.  
  
"Ok. Well, I'll let you get ready." Bumlets said.  
  
Pyro woke up with a pounding headache. Fairy went to the washroom and got dressed. Spot stared down at Pyro. Bumlets waited for Fairy. Pyro put her hand on her head.  
  
  
  
"You ok?" Spot asked.  
  
  
  
"My head hurts so bad." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"Ya bettah not sell taday." He told her.  
  
  
  
"I'm gonna sell." Pyro said slowly standing up.  
  
  
  
"No, ya not." Spot pushed her back onto the bed.  
  
  
  
"Spot, I gotta sell." Pyro said as she got up again.  
  
  
  
"No, ya don't." He sat her down again. "I'll sell double."  
  
"No, I can sell." Pyro said standing up once again.  
  
  
  
"NO!" Spot said.   
  
  
  
"Yes." Pyro said as she went into the washroom.  
  
  
  
"Fairy! Talk ta her wouldja?" Spot said.  
  
  
  
Fairy followed Pyro. "Pyro?" She said.  
  
  
  
"What?" Pyro asked splashing some cold water on her face.  
  
  
  
"Please, don't, what if Snow comes aftah ya?"  
  
  
  
"He won't." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"He might!" She cried. "Please, please please! For me, for Spot, for yourself, stay here."  
  
  
  
"I gotta sell. I can't hide just because Snow might come after me." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"I know, but at least wait until you're better."  
  
  
  
"I'll be fine." Pyro said as she headed outside.  
  
  
  
"Please!" Fairy pleaded.   
  
  
  
"I'm going to sell and make the best of this day." Pyro said walking down the street.  
  
  
  
"At least let Spot go wit ya den."  
  
  
  
"Fine." Pyro said. Spot caught up with her. "Let's go." She said. They began hawking headlines.  
  
  
  
Bumlets sold with Fairy.  
  
Pyro started to feel dizzy but she kept selling.  
  
  
  
Then Fairy fainted.  
  
"You ok, Pyro?" Spot asked Pyro. He saw that she wobbled as she walked.  
  
  
  
Bumlets helped Fairy up.  
  
"I'm fine." Pyro nodded.  
  
  
  
"I don't know what happened." Fairy explained.  
  
  
  
Spot hugged Pyro.  
  
  
  
"Why don't we get you back to the lodging house so you can rest." Bumlets said putting his arm around Fairy.  
  
"Actually, I'm feeling somewhat dizzy." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Fairy said.  
  
"You need ta sit down?" Spot said.  
  
  
  
Bumlets walked Fairy back to the LH and led her to the nearest bed for her to lie down.  
  
"I'll be ok." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
Fairy gladly laid down.  
  
"You shoah?" Spot asked.  
  
  
  
Bumlets kissed Fairy on the forehead. "If you need anything then let me know and I'll get it for you." He said.  
  
"I'm sure." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"Thanks." Fairy told him.  
  
Spot went back to selling.  
  
  
  
"It's not a problem." Bumlets smiled and stayed by her side.  
  
Pyro continued to sell but she still didn't feel that good.  
  
  
  
Soon Fairy drifted off to sleep. Bumlets smiled and put a blanket over her. Later she awoke with a start from a terrible nightmare.  
  
  
  
"You ok?" Bumlets asked looking at her.  
  
Pyro sat down on the curb.  
  
  
  
"I . . . I dunno." Fairy said.  
  
Spot sat next to Pyro. "You sure ya ok?"  
  
  
  
"What happened? Did you have a bad dream?" Bumlets asked.  
  
"I'm sure." Pyro said, even though she really wasn't.  
  
  
  
Fairy nodded.  
  
Spot knew Pyro was lying. He put his arm around her.  
  
  
  
Bumlets put his arm around Fairy. "It'll be ok. It was only a dream." He said.  
  
Pyro started shivering.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Fairy said, frowning. "Right."  
  
"Pyro? What's wrong?" Her beloved said.  
  
  
  
Bumlets held her close and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Nothing." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
Fairy smiled.  
  
"OK." Spot told Pyro.   
  
  
  
"I'm gonna be here for you." Bumlets said.  
  
Pyro closed her eyes to try to stop the dizziness.  
  
  
  
"Thank you." Fairy told him.  
  
"Pyro, tell me what's wrong. I can see you're not feeling well." Spot said.  
  
  
  
"I love you." Bumlets said.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little dizzy, that's all." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"I love you too." Fairy said.  
  
"Let's get back to the Lodging House so you can lay down."  
  
  
  
Bumlets kissed Fairy on the lips.  
  
"Can we just sit here for now?" Pyro asked.  
  
  
  
"It was so real though." Fairy said.  
  
Spot nodded.  
  
  
  
"But, it was only a dream." Bumlets said.  
  
Pyro sighed and put her hand to the cut on her lip that was bleeding a little.  
  
  
  
"But . . . " Fairy said. "Never mind."  
  
Spot hugged Pyro close to keep her warm.  
  
  
  
"But what? Please tell me. You know you can tell me anything." He said.  
  
Pyro closed her eyes as tears started to run down her face.  
  
  
  
"Well, it was just weird, that's all. Don't worry about it. I'll get over it." Fairy said.  
  
"Pyro?" Spot sounded worried.  
  
  
  
"All right but if you wanna tell me then you can." Bumlets said.  
  
"What?" Pyro asked wiping away the tears.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it was about my sister." Fairy told him.  
  
"Why ya cryin'?" Spot asked.  
  
  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" Bumlets asked.  
  
"I'm not crying." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"I guess." Fairy said.  
  
"Yeah ya are." Spot said.  
  
  
  
"Ok. It might make you feel better." Bumlets said.  
  
"No, I'm not." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"Did I ever tell ya 'bout my sister?" Fairy asked him.  
  
"Don't lie; Pyro. It's ok to cry in front of me. I love you." Spot said.  
  
  
  
"No." Bumlets said.  
  
"I love you, too." Pyro said as more tears formed in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Well, I have a . . . had a little sister." Fairy said.  
  
"So why ya cryin?" Spot asked.  
  
  
  
Bumlets held Fairy in his arms. "You can tell me whatever you want about her but if it's too painful then you don't hafta talk about it." He said.  
  
"I'm just scared and it hurts me to move. I'm in so much pain." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"I had a little sister and she died a few years back. I used to have dreams about her death every night and then they stopped and I just had another one for the first time in like 4 years." Fairy said.  
  
"Now I have to insist that we go back to the Lodging House." Spot said. "Want me to carry you?"  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Bumlets said kissing Fairy on the forehead.  
  
"No, I can walk. Just stay close to me, ok?" Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. It was scary." Fairy said.  
  
"Of course, darling." Spot held Pyro's hand.  
  
  
  
"I bet you miss her." Bumlets said.  
  
Pyro slowly stood up. "I'm just so afraid that Snow is gonna come after us." She said.  
  
  
  
"Always." Fairy said.  
  
"It's ok, shhhh . . . "Spot comforted.  
  
  
  
"I'm sure she's in a safe place now." Bumlets said.  
  
"This all happened so suddenly. I haven't seen him in months and now all of a sudden he comes after me." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Fairy said. She began to cry into Bumlet's shoulder.  
  
"It's ok." Spot told her again.  
  
  
  
"It's gonna be ok." Bumlets whispered stroking her hair.  
  
"The only time I ever feel safe is when I'm with you." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"Right." Fairy said.  
  
Spot smiled and let Pyro cry into his shirt.  
  
  
  
"You need me to get you anything?" Bumlets asked.  
  
  
  
"Spot, I love you so much." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"Nah, dat's ok." Fairy said, wiping glossy tears from her cheeks.  
  
"I love you too." Spot said.  
  
  
  
"If you need anything then tell me." Bumlets said as he wiped away some of her tears.  
  
Pyro lightly kissed Spot on the lips.  
  
  
  
"Thanks." Fairy told him. "I love ya."  
  
"Thanks." Spot said.  
  
  
  
"I love you, too." Bumlets said.  
  
"I feel so much better when I'm with you." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
Fairy laid back down on the bunk.  
  
"I'm glad." Spot said kindly.  
  
  
  
Bumlets kissed Fairy on the forehead.  
  
"Spot, can you promise me something?" Pyro asked.  
  
  
  
Fairy closed her eyes, not asleep, just thinking.  
  
"What?" Spot asked.  
  
  
  
Bumlets held her hand.  
  
"Promise me that you'll never hurt me the way Snow did." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
Fairy smiled slightly. She pictured her beautiful little sister.  
  
"Pyro, I would never ever do anything like that. I promise you." Spot kissed her.  
  
  
  
Bumlets smiled at Fairy.  
  
"I know I can trust you. I know you will never hurt me." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"Bumlets, did you ever have a sibling?" Fairy asked, her eyes still closed.  
  
"Never." Spot promised again. He hugged her.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I had an older brother." Bumlets said.  
  
"You've always been there for me and I promise that I'll always be there for you." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Fairy asked.  
  
"Thanks Pyro." Spot said.  
  
  
  
"Well, he went swimming one day and he never came back." Bumlets said with a sad look on his face.  
  
"I'm the one who should be thanking you. You're always there to comfort me." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"Aww. . ." Fairy opened her eyes. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Of course." He gave her the famous Spot smirk.  
  
  
  
"It's all right. It was an accident." Bumlets said.  
  
"Words can't express how much I love you." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
Fairy sat up and hugged him.  
  
Spot grinned.  
  
  
  
Bumlets wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I wanna be with you forever." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
"Me too." Spot said.  
  



End file.
